Dark love
by unknown-to-me-as-well
Summary: its a NarutoxItachi and nothing happens till a little later... anyway Naruto and friends are part animals and are in heat. I do not own Naruto
1. lake stranger

1Okaies, I own no one in this fanfic!!!!

Also this is my first story so please be nice… heh heh heh

Okay read!!!!

It was dark and the only light I had was the full moon's bright aura. I just turned seventeen and I was taking a nice long bath in the small lake in the back of my families mansion. It's good to be alone but soon my bodyguard will find me and drag me back to my huge prison. You know the cool water feels so good on my skin. It feels so good I let out a moan as I let myself sink into it further.

"Your almost to your first heat I sense, little fox," a deep voice said with a hint of humor. I turned around quickly to see who it was. But when I found were it was coming from the person was gone. I bit my bottom lip in fear. Then I heard rustling from the bushes to the side. I gasped and went deeper into the water. The noise got louder as my fear grow. The figure jumped out into the shadows. My body began to shake rapidly. The figure stayed still. Then it started to move toward me and I shook violently. The figure reached out his hand. My eyes shut tight as he came closer.

"Master Naruto, are you ok?" said a concern voice. I opened my eyes to see Gaara. He is my bodyguard and best friend. I smiled at him and let my body relax as I took his hand. He put my towel over his body and pulled me to his body and wrapped the towel around my, naked, wet body. He slowly dried me off as I put my wet face and hair on his chest. I sighed. "sir?"

"Gaara? Have you ever been in heat?" I asked never lifting my head up to see him. He stopped with my drying and pulled me closer.

"Are you sir?" he asked a little concerned. I could feel his body stiffen slightly. I shook my head in his chest slowly and I felt him soften. He continued to dry me. I lifted up my head to look at him. He looked back at me as he finished and wrapped the towel around me.

"You still haven't answered my question," I told him bluntly. He smirked slightly and chuckled.

"Yes, yes I have sir."

"Were you dominant or submissive?"

"Dominant, sir."

"Was it fun?" I giggled.

"Sir…" Gaara asked annoyed. He looked me dead in the eye and mentally asked me to stop and I did. I wiggled out of his grasp and went to my clothes. I got dressed and we slowly walked home. A few minutes went by and he grabbed me wrist. I looked back at him with confusion. He looked disturbed in a way. I tilted my head to him.

"What is it?" I asked with a yawn.

"Why did you ask about heat anyway?" he asked curiously. I looked at him dumbfounded.

"Why didn't he asked that before?" I asked myself mentally as I stared at him. I snatched my wrist away and turned my back. "Someone, while I was taking a bath told me mine was coming soon and while I was just wondering," I answered walking away knowing he didn't like the way I answered. We are best friends after all. I'm happy he let it slide and we continued to walk home.

Ok that's it sorry its short I know but I'm not a big writer/ type… whatever… okaies this is the last time I'm writing in first person…..

Bye-bye


	2. in heat

1HAHAHA I'm on another chapter…..

Wow that's was quick for me…..

Anyway enjoy!!!!!!!

Its morning and the blue bird clan are singing. Naruto and Gaara are sitting on the back patio. They look as if Naruto was a god of fire and passion, while Gaara is the god of sand and sexiness. At least that was what all the maids said as they past their master and his guard.

Naruto is seventeen. He has skin that's a nice golden tan. He has fragile, feminine, features. His hair is a sun-kiss blond. If you look at him from a distance you might mistake him for a girl. Up close you might too, but he isn't that feminine. And last but not least his eyes are as blue as the bright sky. And he is very nice to the ladies and he is the romantic type so they call him passionate. He is from the Fox clan. He is actually the last one but the head of the Crow clan Hatake Kakashi took him in. the crow clan is the third richest clan around.

Gaara, on the other hand is a lot paler then Naruto. He is nineteen. Anyway, his body is a little more masculine then Naruto's. His hair is a red that is as dark as blood . Men say it's dull but women think it's sexy. His face clearly states that he is a male even with the ai tattoo. His eyes are a light green. Like I said earlier women find him sexy so finding a mate isn't that hard. He is from the lower class of animal clans. While not that far down just a little from the top five… like number thirteen. The Raccoon clan.

Anyway, Naruto was sitting in between Gaara's legs and is leaning back on his chest, sleeping. While Gaara is leaning on the wall and reading his book. The maids are doing their jobs while sneaking glimpses on their favorite yaoi couple. Gaara looks down at Naruto, as Naruto cuddles into his best friend's warm body. He smiles at Naruto and runs his fingers in his blond hair. Then he noticed that another guard was to his left. He looks over and sees his older brother, Kankurou. They glare at each other and start to growl. Naruto hears this and lifts up his head. He looks at Gaara first and follows his gaze to the other. He smiles and gets up slowly.

"How's it going, Kankurou?" Naruto said and walking to him. He gives him a hug and walks back to Gaara and helps him up. Kankuro walks over slowly and hugs Naruto from behind. And Naruto looks at him through the corner of his eye. Gaara looks evilly at him.

"I'm fine my little angel, how are you?" he asked softly in Naruto's ear.

"I'm fine," he said as he tried to get away. Kankurou held on. Then suddenly, Gaara grabbed Kankurou by the neck and throw him a couple of yards away from Naruto. Naruto looks confused and Gaara stands in front of him. Kankurou gets up rapidly. He is about to run over to Gaara but they were both distracted by a small umm from Naruto. They look at him and see he is worried about the situation.

"What did you need Kankuro?" he asked hoping that they would forget about the problem before.

"Your father needs you," Kankuro said simply and then disappeared. Naruto grabs Gaara's arm and leads him to his father's office. They walk silently till they were out of sight of everyone. Gaara pushes Naruto into the nearest wall and kissing him franticly. Gaara pushed his tongue past Naruto's mouth and starts to spread his legs apart with his knee. He puts Naruto's legs on his hips and starts to hump his friend quickly. He gave Naruto a split second to breath and then connected his lips again. Naruto is trying to push Gaara away he is to strong for him. Naruto manages to pull his lips from Gaara's and started to push him away even harder. Gaara attacks Naruto's neck and for a minute or two and starts to pump faster. Naruto starts to hit Gaara in the chest.

"GAARA STOP!" he yells trying to get away, but Gaara keeps him in place. "GAARA PLEASE!" Gaara drops out of his trance and lets Naruto fall to the floor. They are panting and staring at each other.

"Naruto… I'm…" Gaara panted. Naruto weakly gets up and leans on the wall.

"It's… ok… you are…" Naruto panted.

"Yeah" he said looking away. They both wait till their breath is even. Naruto gets off the wall and smiles.

"While, I'll be joining you soon," he said grabbing his arm again. "Let's go meet dad, yeah?"

"Yeah," Gaara said still looking away. They start to walk again. Gaara started to look over at Naruto. "Hey, ummmm…"

"Its ok I forgive you. We are friends after all," He smiled at him.

"Yeah, thanks Naruto," he said smirked slightly.

"No problem."

Me: I think when my friend told me to put this scene I wasn't thinking right… what do you think Gaara?

Gaara: I wan to do it again…

Naruto: WHAT?

Gaara: I want to do it again…

Me: ok then get a room

Gaara: alright grabs Naruto and walks to a room

Naruto: AAAAAAHHHHHHHH HELP ME LEIGHYAMI

Me: okay… see you guys next time…


	3. Fathers turn

Alright ch3….. you know I didn't think I would get this far so soon… I'm really slow at these kinda things ok I hope you enjoy

They finally reached Naruto's father's office door. They stood there for a moment. Naruto knocked, softly on the door. They waited for a moment and heard a 'come in'. They do so and shut the door behind them. They stand straight and stared at the head Crow. He has grey colored hair. His eyes are different from each other. The left one is a dull black as for the other its red and there is a scare over it. He is looking at some papers on his desk and signs them. A minute later he looks up and sees the two foreign people in his space. He stares at his son for a minute and then he looks over to his bodyguard. He narrows his eyes to him and Gaara jerks a little.

"Please remove yourself from my office," Kakashi said calmly. Gaara bows forward slightly.

"Yes, Lord Kakashi," he replied and left the room. Naruto continued to stand there looking at his father. Kakashi moved his hand telling him to come closer. He does so and sits in the chair. Kakashi narrows his eyes to his son. He gets up, walks around the desk, and stopped in front of him. Naruto looked up at his father slowly. They had a staring contest. But when Naruto blinked his father grabbed the collar of his shirt and ripped it from his neck. Naruto looked at his father wide-eyed as he scanned his son's bruised neck.

"What happened?" Kakashi asked in a low husky voice. Naruto grabbed his collar back and looked away from his father.

"Nothing,"

"Really?… so he's in heat?"

"Maybe,"

"Huh… did he do anything else?"

"What do you mean?" Naruto replied still looking away. Kakashi leaned in closer till his mouth was just inches from NAruto's ear.

"Why don't you tell me?" he asked as he lightly grabbed Naruto's arm.

"Tell you what?"

"Did he kiss you, hump you, or touch you?" Kakashi asked with a hint of anger in his voice. Naruto grunted as his father tightened his grip on his arm.

"Ahhh… dad that hurts," he pleaded as he moaned in pain as his dad tightened his grip more.

"Oh, really?" he mocked as he pulled his son out of the chair and throw him on his desk. Kakashi pinned Naruto's wrist down and positioned himself between his legs. Naruto gasps as his father's harden length hit his unexpected one. "So, are you going to tell me know?" he asked starting to nibble on the already bruised neck. Naruto tried to get out his grip but he couldn't. His dad looks up at him and glares some more. "Well?"

"Dad, nothing happened," he said struggling to get free.

Now Touda was mad. He grinds his teeth together. He quickly puts both of Naruto's hands above his head and held them there with his left hand. Then he attacks his lips a little more aggressive then Gaara did before. Kakashi bites Naruto's bottom lip. Naruto gasps from the pain and grants his father's wish. Kakashi darted his tongue into his son's mouth. He explored every inch that he could. Naruto groaned and moaned to protest what his father was doing. Kakashi tightened his grip on Naruto's wrists as a response. Naruto starts to wiggle some more and Kakshi only response is to grab Naruto's moving ass and squeezes it. Kakashi moves his lips from Naruto's and they are both panting heavily. He smiles evilly at his son.

"Dad, let go!" Naruto pleaded. Kakashi simply chuckles and moves his hand from his ass and to the front. He slowly starts to undo Naruto's pants. He starts to cry. "Dad, please stop," he managed to say between sobs.

"Why if nothing happened then I should make it happen," he said in his defense. He finishes his task and slowly slips in his, cold, hand into Naruto's opening of his pants. He begins to play with his son's almost aroused length. He smirks. "You're almost in heat I feel," he stated as he squeezed it. Yoko jerks forward.

"Ahhh… Dad stop!" Naruto tried again but got a pair of lips and a tongue in his mouth. Kakashi starts to make the kiss more aggressive and grope him even more. Naruto is still crying and trying to get away. Then his body starts to shake rapidly. His father lifted himself from the lip contact. He narrows his eyes.

"You think you can have an attack during my fun, huh?" he said angrily as he raised his hand to slap him. Naruto looks up and as Kakashi's hand came down. He closed his eyes and waited for the pain. But it never came. He opened his eyes to see his mom holding on to Kakshi's arm.

"Let go of our son," he demanded and Kakashi did so. The dark brown haired and brown eyed Male looked at his son and smiled as he got off the desk. "Go take your meds. I'll handle your dad, ok?" he asked. Naruto nodded his head as he weakly went to the door. "Oh, sweetie?" Naruto looks back at her. "shut the door would you?" he nodded and quickly did so.

Gaara looked shocked at the appearance of his friend. He looked at his shaking body. He picked Naruto up, bridle style. He walked to Naruto's room. Naruto buries his tear stained face into Gaara's chest as he held him closer to him.

"I didn't tell," Naruto said still crying. Gaara felt guilty as soon as he said that. He put his face in Naruto's golden hair.

"You should have," he said a little upset that Naruto didn't tell. Naruto grabbed Gaara's shirt. "Don't worry I'm not mad… next time just tell ok?"

"Okay," he promised.

You know I just notice I use there names a lot…. Is that a bad thing?…. Some one tell me

Any way hope you enjoyed it!!!!!!!


	4. partner chosen

Okaies everybody thanks for the liking of my story! Also for the ones that are confused everyone in this story is mixed with some kind of animal. And animals get heat… so yea… also those who like Iruka he is the mother of Naruto…. And finally Kakashi and Iruka are the adopted parents of Naruto… that is all. Now you can read!!!

They finally reached the room. Gaara opened the door to Naruto's room. He walked into the living space and closes the door behind him. He lays the shaking the fox on the bed. He goes and gets the pill and water for him. Gaara sets Naruto up and gave him the pill and helped him with the water. Gaara was about to leave when Naruto grabbed his shoulder. He looks back at him and smiles. He leans in and licks his helpless friend's lips.

"You don't want to be alone right now do you?" he asked sitting back on the bed. Naruto lays down and Gaara follows his example, and lays on his side as his helpless fox cuddles to his chest. "Why are you such a child?"

"Shut up, you… meanie," he yawed and snuggled some more.

"Huh? Meanie?" Gaara asked confused.

"Yes, meanie," Naruto sighed drifting to his slumber. Gaara watched him for at least an hour or so, then fell asleep with his arm, protectively, around his, would never be, lover.

A couple of hours later Gaara wakes up from a familiar presents. He looks behind himself and sees the head Crow. He was surprised when he was tossed across the room. Naruto woke up rapidly and stared at his father and then over to his friend.

"Gaara!!!" he yelled, quickly got out of bed and was about to run to his friend when his father grabbed the front of his neck. He throws his son back on the bed. Naruto hit the wall. He looks at his father again. He could see the rage building inside his father's eyes.

"So you said nothing is going on and yet I find you sleeping right next to him!" Kakashi said walking toward his son.

"Dad, he was just keeping me warm, its nothing!" Naruto pleaded as he backed against the wall.

"Really? So if I let Kankurou be your bodyguard would you do the same?" he said stopping and turning to look at Gaara. "or is he your lover already and you haven't told me yet," he said a little annoyed. He started to walk to him as Naruto gets off the bed.

"No, I hate Kankurou! And Gaara isn't my lover but my best friend!" Naruto said in his defense. His father stopped walking to the emotionless Gaara and looked at his son.

"Did you just talk back to me you useless piece of shit!" Kakashi yelled as he quickly walked to his son and raised his hand. He brought it down to slap him. But when he looks back at his son he looks shocked and then he sees Gaara on the floor.

"Gaara…" Naruto said softly as he slowly got on the floor and helped his friend up.

"So he does his job after all," Kakashi thought as he stared at his son and bodyguard. He slowly walked toward the door and opens it. Naruto and Gaara look over at him. Kakashi looks back at them and narrows his eyes. "Naruto you are matting with one of the jaguars," he walks out into the hall way and looked back. "We will meet the head in two days, so don't do anything stupid." he finished closing the door.

Naruto at this point was scared out of his mind and his face wasn't hiding it and Gaara knew why. The Jaguar clan wasn't the nicest family. They had a lot of problems and most were picky with their mates. But if Kakashi could get them to look at Naruto they must be very interested. Well Naruto is the last of the Fox clan so there is no surprise in that. Gaara sat up and held Naruto close to his chest. To this action Naruto flinched then look up at his red headed bodyguard.

"Its okay to cry, Naruto," he said softly as his face showed that it was ok. Naruto stared at his friend for awhile longer. Then the water started to pour from his eyes. He whipped as his future could change with a simple yes from a clan no one really likes. But scents they are the second richest clan out there it can't be helped in anyway. Knowing that Gaara's hatred toward Kakashi, grow but he hide it from his blond angel because he already had to worry about himself and not his friend. Outside while all this is going on a figure is standing on a tree branch watching. The figure turns to leave. He glances back at the scene in the room.

"Don't worry little fox. I won't let any one else have you," the figure said as a smirk went across his face. "Because you belong to me," then he disappeared.

Alright that's it!!!!You know I think this is weird but hey it works….And if you want to know who the jaguars you just have to wait tell next time….Bwaaahahahahahahahahaha….. anyway bye bye


	5. strangers promise

1Yeah!!!! I got another done

you now I really can't believe I'm writing this... o well...

Two days went by fast to Naruto. It would be like hell to him if he stayed in side like Kakashi ordered him to. So he snuck out to his favorite lake in the backyard. He took off his cloths and slipped his naked body into the soothing water. Naruto looked around at his surroundings and noticed everything looked different in the morning. The trees looked more alive, the water was shine and none of it was creepy. He sighed as he sank into the water more. Then a few moments later he heard someone coming his way. He looked over to his left and waited for Gaara to get to where he was. But to his surprise it was Iruka.

"Mom!" he yelled trying to get out the water but fell back instead. Iruka laughed at his son as he struggled to get out of the water.

"Its alright, Naruto. I'm here to take bath too," Iruka said cheerfully getting undressed. Naruto nodded his head as sat in the water as he waited for his 'mother' to join him. Iruka soon got in and started to wash his son's back. Naruto twitched at the touch and Iruka giggled.

"What?" Naruto asked annoyed. Iruka continued to wash is back.

"Nothing, your just in full heat right now, its funny," he replied now washing his arms. Then he handed the wash cloth to Naruto so he could bathe the rest of himself. Then Iruka grabbed another cloth and started to bath himself. When Naruto got done he started to wash Iruka's back.

"Hey mom?"

"Hmm"

"Do I have to mate with a jaguar?"

"Hmm," Iruka started to think on the matter. Then he turned around to look face to face with his son. "The only way I could think of you getting out of this is if they don't like you or a dragon chooses you," he replied getting out of the water. Naruto groaned to himself. The dragons only like people from the jaguar clan so he no chance of that happening. He followed his mother out of the water and the both dried off and got dressed.

"So do the jaguars have anyone that's still like me?" Naruto asked a little nerves. Iruka looked back at him and smiled.

"If you still mean a virgin, there is Neji and Hinata," Iruka replied smiling. "But the matching depends if you are dominate or submissive. They finished dressing and started to walk back to the mansion. "In my opinion you are very submissive."

"I could have told you that," naruto replied with a slit giggle. "So does that mean I go Neji?"

"Yes"

"This is not good." Naruto said kinda depressed Iruka laughed at Naruto remark. Then Naruto started to case Iruka around the trees in hopes of hitting him a few times.

Well by the time they both got the mansion Kakashi was super pissed and started yelling at them both. But in the middle of his yelling Iruka excused Naruto and told him to shut the door behind himself. And he did then Kakashi stopped yelling and you could now hear moans. Naruto shook is head and walked out to the garden. There he found Temari. She seemed kinda frustrated. So he walks over to her in hopes of finding out but she shus him away. That only meant that she was really pissed off. So Naruto decided to go to his room and take a nape the Jaguars wont be to the mansion in like in two hours. So he does so.

Like around eight he feels a nudge at his shoulder and rolls over to see who it is. When he opens his eyes he meets a pair of bright red eye. He was about to call for Gaara, because they can hear each other when the other calls out loud, but the red eyed figure covered his mouth.

"Shhh, I'm here for you, so don't scream,"he said an a low voice. It was soothing to his ears. Naruto nodded and the figure let go. Naruto tried to see the figures face but it was to dark, it was always dark in his room. He sat up as the man sat on the edge of the bed.

"So why are you here for me?" Naruto asked a little confused. The man moved his body so he and Naruto can sit face to face.

"So I can make you my mate," he said in a seductive way. Naruto gasped at the response and was about to call for Gaara when the figure to the opportunity to kiss the little fox. He pushed him down on the bed kissed him aggressively. Naruto tried to fight back btu the other was stronger then him. The figure let his soon to be mate have a breather. "I'll be back for you tonight no matter if the jaguars chose you or not." and with that he was gone. Naruto had a face of fear as he laid there helpless on his bed. And after a few minutes he pulled the covers over his head and curled up into a ball.

"No" was all he whispered.

ok everyone that is it for now...


	6. perfect match?

Ok I'm sorry I took so long I had stuff to do. Well Enjoy!!!!

Naruto felt something nudging at his side. He moaned softly and began to move around. When he stopped and didn't get up the nudging continued. Naruto whined a little, popping his head out from under the covers and moves slowly away from the nudger. He heard a chuckle after his action and turns his back to the stranger. The stranger climbed in the bed and pulled Naruto's body close to his. Naruto moaned slightly to the touch.

"Hey, wake up for me," the stranger whispered into his ear. Naruto twitched at the smooth tone of the voice.

"Can I do it later?" he mumbled turning his body to the stranger. He breathed in deeply to get the others scent. It was a heavy rain smell and Naruto liked it. So he purred. The other did the same and smelled honey.

"I would like you to now, but its three in the afternoon now." the stranger announced with a slight hint of hummer in his voice. Naruto sighed and opened his eyes slowly. His sky blue eyes meet light violet ones with white pupils. Naruto giggled at this and snuggles closer to him.

"You must be Neji," Naruto said as he continued to take in his scent. Neji nodded his head. He sat up slowly and pulls Naruto up with him. "Where's Hinata?" he asked rubbing his eyes.

"Well, when we got here, she took a look at a guy named Gaara and wanted to mate with him," Neji said kinda uncomfortable. Naruto could sense this and wanted to test it out,

"Well, to bad for me, huh?" Naruto said with a yawn. He felt Neji's body stiffen at the statement. " I guess I can't find out if I could ever be dominant," he sighed rubbing his cheek up against Neji's chest. Neji jumped at the action and looked down at the now smiling Naruto.

"You don't mind being my mate?" he asked confused.

"Nope, why wouldn't I be?" he asked as he wrapped his finger in Neji's hair. Neji looks away from Naruto and that leaves him confused.

"Most people would just reject me as I enter the room. I'm not apart of the head family even though they took me in," Neji said starting to trail off. Naruto licked Neji's neck and then purred in to it. This received a very low purr from Neji. Naruto chuckled.

"Well, I like your scent and so far you I like so I would be happy to be your mate..." Naruto sighed and looked at Neji straight in the eye, "there is someone out there that wants me as well and I don't know who it is. And he says he is come for me tonight and he will take me away even if I already have a mate." he finished trailing off. Neji hugs his and pulls him out of bed.

"Then will tell Kakashi-sama and will get a different room, how's that sound?" Neji asked rubbing his face in Naruto's hair. Naruto nods. Neji grabs his hand and leads him to the office of Kakashi.

Naruto explains the whole thing to Kakashi and Iruka everything. (And just for those who care... they were in the middle of something before the boys came in...yea...) Kakashi told the guards to stay alarmed at all times. And he let Neji and Naruto have his room. Well Naruto and Neji went outside to the garden and they see Temari crying. Naruto runs over to her.

"What's wrong Temari?" he asked dropping to his knees. Neji walks over slowly. Temari grabs on to Naruto's shirt and cries into it.

"Naruto, Shikamaru left me," she sobbed. Naruto wrapped his arms around her.

"Why?"

"That stupid pig,"

"Who Ino?"

"Yea, that bitch took him from me," she began to cry harder. Naruto held her tighter. And then he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looks up at Neji. He sees that he is gazing outward.

"Ummm, Temari?"

"Yeah?"

"I think he didn't break up with you."

"Why do you say that?" she asked looking up at him. She sees that he is not looking at her and follows his gaze. She is shocked to see Shikamaru walking towards them with a big bundle of flowers. When he reaches them he bends down to Temari's level.

"Oi, why are you crying?" he asked with a hint of concern.

"You brook up with me for that pig."

"Oh that," Shikamaru said a little surprised, "I went with her so I can get these for you."

"But you told me in a harsh way don't follow," she sobbed a little.

"Troublesome, I wanted to surprise you and that wouldn't work if you came," he said with a slight yawn. Temari smiled and jumped on to Shikamaru and they both fell to the ground.

"I love you Shika!!" she exclaimed with a squeal.

"I love you too... but some times its troublesome," he said hugging her. Naruto got off the ground and latched on to Neji's arm.

"You two can have my room to mate, we're using dad's," Naruto said with a wide grin on his face. Temari looked up at them.

"How did you manage to do that?" she asked highly confused.

"Kakashi and Iruka love to do it on Kakashi's desk and they let us use their room," he said rubbing his cheek to Neji's arm . Neji looks down at him and smiles.

"Let's get some thing to eat," he, somewhat, ordered. Naruto nodes his head and they walk to the kitchen.

"Thanks for the room Naruto!!!" they heard Temari yell after them. Naruto waved his hand in the air as they walked into the house.

Yeah another done... that was hard...Any way for the people waiting for Itachi he is coming soon so hold on to yourself and don't kill me. I can only do so much...


	7. steal

okaies everyone... i'm sorry this took so long... lululu... any way i'm half asleep and don't know how this will turn out so bare with me...

Neji and Naruto entered the master bedroom. Neji opened the curtains as Naruto plopped on the bed. Neji looked over to his little fox. The fox was rolling around on the bed and purring to his delight. Neji walked over quickly and pounced on his mate. Naruto squealed at the action.

"Neji, what was that for?" he asked squirming under the panther. Neji starts to rub his cheek against Naruto's.

"your so cute that I couldn't help myself," he purred in Naruto's ear. Naruto blushed at this and tried to push Neji off, but the dominant panther keep putting his weight on him.

"Neji, I don't want this ri-" Naruto chocked out as Neji grinned his hips to his mate.

"What, Naru?" Neji asked nipping at his ear. The only response he got was Naruto moaning and gasps. Neji chuckled to himself and moved so they were face to face.

He leaned down and connected their lips. Naruto pushed his hips up to Neji's and they both moaned into the kiss. Neji, slowly, licks Naruto's bottom lip looking for an entrance. But Naruto decided to make him wait. Neji growled into the kiss as Naruto giggled.. Neji quickly reached under Naruto's Shirt and pinched his nipple. Naruto gasped and gave Neji his chance. He darted his tongue in and explored, he was happy that the taste was of what they ate earlier. A few moments later he felt a cold grop on his neck.

"I don't approve of you playing with my toy," a voice said sounding really pissed off. The stranger picked Neji up off of Naruto and throw him into a wall. Then he looked at Naruto.

"How did you find us?" Naruto asked in fear. The stranger smiled at him.

"You are my toy, I do have to keep tabs on you," he answered very proud. Neji got off the ground."Get away from Naruto, you dragon!" Neji demanded the dragon looked at Neji with his bright red eyes.

"Stay out of this you wanna be panther!" the dragon proclaimed calmly. Neji started to growl. Naruto slowly got of the bed with the little courage he had in the presents of the dragon. When he was about to run to Neji the dragon grabbed his hair. Naruto let out a yelp to the action.

"Where do you think your going?" he asked a little amused, "you belong to me."

"And exactly who are you?" Neji asked really pissed of

"Itachi, but I see no reason why you need to know," he replayed. "But I'm horny so I'll take my leave." Itachi picked a struggling Naruto up in his arms and walked to the window.

"Hey, Naruto is mine!" Neji yelled running towards him. Itachi turned around slowly and looked at him. Then, out of nowhere, he sent a telepathic punch to Neji. Naruto looked in fear as Neji fell to the floor and didn't show any signs off life.

"Neji!" Naruto yelled trying to get free. Itachi grabbed Naruto's hair again, with an expected yelp, and forced him to look at him. Itachi saw the fear in his eyes and loved it.

"Go to sleep little fox," said softly while Naruto began to cry. "We shall be matting soon," and with that he did the same thing he did to Neji. Itachi took this opportunity to stick his tongue in to his toy's mouth and explore. "Huh? It taste like grapes and pineapple," he thought as he jumped out the window.

okaies i'm done... good night and i'll try to do another chapter later...


	8. the truth

ok... for the people thta want to now the reason i chose pineapples and grapes... well i get hungry when i have lace of sleep... like right now and thtas what i was eatting. and now on with this chapter... also thank you for all of you support... :3

Naruto felt so cold. He could feel his body shivering and could hear that his breath was uneven. He opened his eyes slowly. He was in a black room. He looked over to his side and saw a bed.

"I'm on the floor?" Naruto thought setting up. His ears picked up running water as he stared blankly at the wall. Then all the events that had happen before popped in his head. But for some reason his mind, his body, wouldn't act like it was scared. "I guess I'm a toy now..." he thought. Then something else popped in his head. He is really sleepy. He was still cold so he slowly crawled to the bed. When he got there he stared at it for a moment. "I'm a toy and most of the time they go under the bed..." so he did so. He curled up into a little ball and fell asleep.

The water stopped running. And about ten minutes later Itachi walked out with his boxers on. He looked around and couldn't find his new toy. His ox colored eyes went to fiery red. He began to grow lowly to himself. His eyes roamed the room and saw that some of the cover was under the bed. He walked over there quickly. He bent down and throw the cover over the bed.

"You know, I'm not found of the game of hide and seek," he stated waiting for a scared response. But none came. He growled to himself again. "Hey!" he yelled and saw his toy's body jump slightly. Sleepy, sky blue eyes meet infuriated red ones. Naruto stared blankly at him for a moment and then his body shivered. Itachi noticed this and narrowed his eyes. He grabbed his toy's arm and pulled him from under the bed. And by doing this he received a few whimpers. "You know you could have gotten on the bed," Itachi stated picking him up and laying him softly on the bed.

"I thought I was your toy," Naruto mumbled. He began to purr slightly as his body was put on the soft and cool sheets of the bed.

"You are... but unlike my little brother, I take care of mine," he stated claiming on top of him. Naruto started to paw Itachi's toned chest. Itachi smiled at him. "What about the panther?" he asked licking Naruto's ear.

"I told him this would happen and plus he liked someone else from the blue bird clan," Naruto purred.

"So the little make out was staged?" Itachi asked confused. Naruto nodded.

"We were talking about it on the way to Kakashi's office because there are cameras in my room and not the master bed room," Naruto yawned, "and this is good so he can mate with who he wanted and well as for me I don't care, just don't sneak up on me any more ok?"

"Fine... but why don't you care?"

"I'm the last of my kind... I'm sure I'm worth a lot." Naruto yawned again. Itachi chuckled slightly to this. Itachi smiled and gave Naruto a peek on the lips.

"So do you want to start now or tomorrow?

"I'm only a toy."

"No, your special, you are the last of the fox clan. So because of that I have to be carful,"

"Oh... ok... we'll start tomorrow."

"Very well," Itachi hissed laying next to the fox. Naruto narrowed his eyes to him.

"If you don't like that idea then we could start now," Naruto pouted.

"No I'm ok," he yawned, "but we have to start before my brother finds out," Itachi said softly while pulling Naruto's body to his.

"Whys that?" Naruto purred slowly drifting to sleep.

"He has a crush on me and well, he might try and scare you away."

"Don't worry I lived with Kakashi and Iruka... he can't be that bad," he finished closing his eyes. Itachi waited till Naruto was fully asleep.

"I guess we'll find out sooner or later," he sighed as he kissed Naruto on the forehead and went to sleep as well.

ok thats it goodnight and i love you all...


	9. thats way

1Itachi's eyes slowly opened. He looked down at his sleeping fox and smiled. He slipped his arm out from Naruto with out waking him up. He sat up and stared at the wall in front of him and sighed heavily.

"What do you want little brother? He asked a little annoyed. He looked over to his door and saw how pissed off his brother looked.

"What is that thing in your bed?" he asked as his eyes slowly turned red.

"Well, Sasuke, it's a person," Itachi answered while stretching. Sasuke stomped over to him.

"I know that, why is it in your bed?!" Sasuke yelled. They both heard Naruto moan and looked down at him. Naruto moved his body closer to Itachi's and purred. Itachi reached down and slowly pulled Naruto into his lap. Sasuke growled loudly. Itachi glared at him and he jumped.

"You do anything to him and I swear I will hurt you severely," he growled. The reaction he was a small whimper from Naruto. itachi forced his body to relax and purred. Naruto snuggled closer and purred back. Sasuke's eyebrow started to twitch.

"How come you do that to a stranger but you won't do that to me?" he asked annoyed. Itachi looked at Sasuke like he was stupid. He took a deep breath and sight.

"I don't believe in incest and you are not my type," he answered harshly. "So go back to your chihuahua!"

Sasuke's face was filled with shock as his yelled at him. They heard a groan and looked at the small fox. Naruto slowly opened his eyes. He blinked a couple of times and then stared at a smaller Itachi. Itachi noticed this and chuckled. Naruto looked up at him and smiled slightly. He rubbed his cheek into his chest. Sasuke's eyes widened. He quickly grabbed Naruto's hair and pulled it, along with Naruto off of Itachi's lap. Sasuke received a yelp and a punch in the face. He fell backwards on his butt. He looked up and saw a whimpering fox in a pissed of dragon's arms.

"Brother why?" Sasuke asked near tears. Itachi turned his back to him and put Naruto in the bed. He climbed over Naruto and laid on the other side. He turned Naruto over so his face was near his chest. Sasuke got up, tears building up and ready to release.

"You're a pain in my ass, get out," Itachi demanded calmly. Naruto looked behind himself to see the other boy shading tears and his body shacking slightly.

"FINE!" Sasuke yelled hurting Naruto's ears and ran out. Naruto turned back to Itachi and stared worriedly at him. Itachi noticed this and smiled a little. He leaned down and connected their lips. He liked Naruto's bottom lip and earned himself a gasp and the entrance he wanted. He darted his tongue in and explored. Naruto moaned into the kiss. Itachi chuckled mentally and pulled away. Naruto groaned in protest.

"When my headache is gone," Itachi peeked his lips, "I promise." he put his head on the pillow and Naruto looked up at him.

"Is that why you wanted to mate, before he found out?," Naruto asked innocently. Itachi chuckled and nodded. Naruto sighed. Itachi pulled his fox closer to him. The fox smiled and started to purr. Itachi purred back and they continued to do so until they fell asleep.

Annoying brother & girlfriend.

Sasuke throw open his door and slammed shut. He heard a yelp and turned around. He saw his pink haired mate on the bed reading a book. He looked over to him and smiled.

"Sasuke-kun you're back..." she yelled jumping off the bed and jumping on him. He sighed and listen to her blah on about her day. Well, he acted like he listened. But in his mind he was thinking of a way to get the blond way from his brother. After a while he looked at his mate.

"Hey Sakura?" he asked. She looked at him and stopped talking. "Lets go to sleep we mate tomorrow." he said sounding happy but he wasn't. But he has to wait after this mating season is over and then put his plan in motion. He waited till Sakura went to sleep and soon followed.


	10. barkbark?

ok everyone you most likely hate me... but i have a very go explination... maybe... the last story was a rush because i was going out of town. this one took me so long to put up be cause i have to mush crap to do and my computer crashed on me... anyway here you go... and don't hate me... please! on with tthe show... story...

Naruto opened his eyes slowly he blinked a couple of times to clear his vision. He looked around the room and saw that the only light in there was a lamp on the desk. He stared at the light trying to find a clue of what he should do. He heard a low growl to his right. The little fox turned his head and saw a sleeping Itachi. He smiled at his dragon and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"What are you doing?" asked a, highly, pissed off voice. The fox looked to the door and saw the youngest dragon.

"Nothing... yet," Naruto yawned. He heard the little dragon growl. Naruto sighed and sat up and stared sleep-ly at the Uchiha. The dragon blushed at the slightly toned chest of the fox.

"Why... why are you not dressed?" he asked in a panic. Naruto narrowed his eyes and removed the covers from the lower half of his body, showing the Uchiha he had on his boxers.

"I'm still dressed," he sighed. "Anyway, what do you want?" the fox asked getting out of bed and stretching.

"I was about to ask the same thing,"said a some what pissed off older dragon. Sasuke looked at his brother with fear. Naruto felt two cold hands placed on his chest.

"I fell you are awake Ita-kun," Naruto giggled being pulled back into a muscular chest. Sasuke twitched but said nothing.

"And I think I didn't tell you to get out of bed, Naru-koi," Itachi stated nibbling on his neck

"But I've been in bed forever... and I gave you a kiss before so you shouldn't get mad," Naruto said in his defense.

"I guess," Itachi sighed. He left Naruto's neck and looked up at his little brother. "Now answer the question little brother," Itachi demanded. Sasuke jerked back a little.

"Well... father called a meeting so he can know how many of us have mates this year," Sasuke finished. Itachi growled heavily and laid Naruto on the bed.

"Teme just wants to know so he can put the ones that don't to work," the older dragon muttered as he got out of bed and put some random clothes on. Sasuke shock his head and walked away, Itachi following behind him.

"Ano..." Naruto muttered sitting up. Itachi stopped, knowing what it was the little fox wanted. He turned to face him.

"You can get up... but you can not leave this room, understand?" Itachi demanded. Naruto nodded his. Itachi left the room and closed the door behind him.

Naruto got off the bed and started to stretch again. He walked around the room not knowing what to do. Then he heard something on the other side of the door. He walked over to it and stared at the door nob.

"Itachi said not to leave the room... so that means I can open the door... right?" Naruto pondered. He reached for the handle. He turned it and cracked the door slightly.

"Hello!" a girls voice echoed through the halls. "I'm looking for some one named Naruto," she finished.

"I'm Naruto," our little fox said shyly poking his head out from behind the door. The girl looked over in his direction and glared. She stomped over to him.

"You know, you could have answered me earlier. I was calling your name for a minute... I mean people say I'm loud so you should have hear me..."

Naruto stared in amazement at how the pink-haired girl could talk so much with out taking a breath... pink hair?...

"Ano..." he interrupted her. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"What?"

"What were you calling me for?" the pink-haired girl stared at him for a moment.

"oh yeah," she put the package in front of his face. "This came for you," she stated with a smile. Naruto grabbed it from her and smiled back.

"Thanks, miss..."

"Sakura"

"Sa-ku-ra... thanks miss Sakura,"

"By the way you seen Sasuke?"

"Yeah... all of the Uhihas have a meeting... why?" Naruto asked dumbfounded.

"Well, I'm Sasuke's mate and he doesn't tell me anything," she pouted. She started to walk away.

"Wait!" Naruto yelled after her. She looked back. "What clan are you from?"

"Haruno, the chihuahua clan," she answered happily. "What about you?"

"Uzumaki, fox clan," he said happily. "Anyway it was nice to meet you."

"Same here... see you around," she said turning back around and running off. Naruto shut the door.

"The chihuahua clan huh?... that explains a lot about earlier. He muttered looking at the box. "To Naruto, From Kakashi and Iruka!!!"

ok i will try and update soon... i hope i can...


	11. idea

okay this is chap is odd... thats all I have to say...

Naruto sat on the floor near the bed. He set the box in front of him and started to open the gift from his parents.

"I wonder how they knew I was here?" he asked a little confused. When he finally got the box open there was a folder piece of paper. He picked it up and opened it.

Dear Naruto,

You're probably wondering how we know were you are. Well, Neji told us… you know the thing where dragons and jaguars can tell each other a mile away. Anyway, I hope you are reading this before your mate ravishes you. Kakashi, being the pervert that he is, sent gift for you too yeah. I added something as well… Anyway have fun.

Love your mom,

Iruka

P.S.

You DORK! You better tell your rich ass boyfriend to pay for my window!!!!!

"That's Kakashi for you," Naruto thought as he put the letter on the floor. He looked through the box and found candles; 3 red, 3 black, 3white, and 3 purple. "Iruka," he said smiling. He went deeper our little fox found lude and whip-cream. "That's scarecrow all over"

wait

Kakashi sneezes. Iruka looks over to him.

"You're not catching a cold are you?"

"No… someone is probably talking about me," He said going back to his book. Iruka shakes his head.

wait is over

Naruto smiled and looked around the room for the second time today. (Or what ever time it was). He got up and went to look for some matches. He found some on Itachi's desk. It's wasn't that hard considering they are the dragon clan. Then the little fox looked dumb founded for about five seconds.

"Why would he have the matches in his room?" Naruto looked around for the answered. "Maybe is he a pyromaniac," he mumbled to himself and sighed. He stared at the wall a moment before looking around again. He couldn't find a light switch, but notice some kind of lamp. Our little fox narrowed his eyes and walked toward it. He saw that he could open it. He reached up and did so. He saw an old, wickless, candle in it. He smirked a little because a simple, yet delightful plane just popped into his head and he thinks it will make his mate want him more.

"Lets start with a shower," the little fox smiled putting the matches next to the candles on the floor and worked his way to the bathroom. "Ita is gonna love me!" he sang as he started the water.

ummmm... Its short I know... I tryed.


	12. Ha!

here you go!!!!! thanks for waiting!

Naruto just got done in the shower and turned the water off. He got out and dried himself off with the nearest towel and wrapped it around his waist. He walked out of the bathroom and noticed Itachi still wasn't back. He shrugged his shoulders and walked over to the dresser. He looked through the drawer and found a black, silk, pajama top. He put it on and went back to the candles. He looks around the room again to count the number of lamps on the wall.

"So there are four and I have four groups of three," the fox said in a somewhat calculating manner. He picked up a candle from each pile and the a matches. He walked to each lamp, put a candle in lit them. When he was done he smiled and went to the bookshelf. He skimmed through the titles and found one to his liking food! He picked it up, went over to the couch, that was in Itachi's room, and popped on it. He opened up the cook book and started reading(1).

Wheeeee!? (starting at the point naruto Shower)

"Itachi, I'm very surprised you have a mate," Fugaku said in a non-believing tone.

"Aww, are you mad I won't be doing your work," Itachi said mockingly. Sasuke giggled. Fagaku looked over in his direction and the youngest dragon raised an eyebrow. Then after awhile he looked back at his oldest son.

"Well since our law for bide me to see your mate before you mate with him," Fugaku said long windily, "do you have any proof." he finished smiling as if he won a battle. Itachi narrowed his eyes at his father. Sasuke was about to say something but Fugaku glared up at him. All the other Uchiha's kept to themselves because they knew this wasn't going to end well. Then they all heard a knock on the door. Every one looked over to the door as Sakura popped her head in.

"Ano... I have mail you need to read," she stated walking in and dropping the letter on to Fugaku's desk. He glared at her.

"And what makes you think I'll read this, because you told me to," he said mockingly.

"No, you jack ass!" she yelled, "Its from the head of the crow clan!" everyone looked shocked at her. With out permission she left and slammed the door behind her. Every one looked at fugaku as he opened the letter.

'Fugaku Uchiha,

Tell Itachi to take care of my sun Naruto. And that he better pay for my broken window. And Fugaku you better be nice to my son because he is the last of the clan that was equal to you.

Bye -Bye,

Kakashi"

Every one twitched and looked in the direction of Itachi. He smiled at Fugaku because knew he just won the small war they just had. He got out of his sit and walked towards the door.

"Know you know my mate is from the fox clan and I'm going to him," he stated opening the door and walked out. Sasuke wasn't far behind. He needed to get out of there so he can calm down, so she wouldn't destroy the estate. He closed the door behind him. But for Itachi he was about to get the release he need.

(1)I don't know if you can read a cook book...

thats it!


	13. finally

Hey everybody!! Sorry this is like 20 years later but I've been getting ready for college and well, to day I had time to do so... so enjoy!!

Itachi walked down the long hallway and finally reached his door. He paused for a moment before turnnig the door nob. He openned it slightly and popped his head in. He looked toward the bed and didn't she is uke anywhere. The dargon walked in, shut the door and locked it behind him. His red eyes scaned the room and in the darkness spotted a bundle of blond hair in one of his chairs. He creeped to the location and peeked over the ack of the chair. His eyes widened at the sight. The little fox's had his head to the side and the coller is slowly falling off is shoulder exposin his neck. His tan legs spread wide a part and the shirt barly covering his soon to be violated cock. Itachi moaned slightly as he imagained all the things he could do to his uke. He move around to the front of his fox and saw the book he was reading. He picked it up and looked at the cover.

"A cook book?" he muttered under his breath. He smirked to himself and layed it on the table. He gentaly picked the fox up and walked him slowly to the bed. The dragon looked down at the peaceful blond. He sighed and noticed that it was to dark in the room. He looked around the room for his and postion himself to where he could light all the candles. He took a deep breath and spit out little sparks of fire at them all. When he was done hi smiled at his work. He turned to walk to Naruto but then something hit him. A combination of sweet aromas all around the room. There were so many he couldn't tell what was what. He felt his body strating to heat up and the bulge in his pants was getting bigger. He smirked to himself. "Tricky aren't we, Naru-koi?" Naruto moaned at his name and slowly opened his eyes. He noticed that he was on the bed and looked over to his seme. His body started to feel funny and he had the urge to pounce his dragon.

"Welcom back, Ita-sama," the blond fox said while sitting up. The way these words reached the dragons ears had him moan where he stood. Naruto smirked at the reply he had gotten from his master. Itachi noticed this and scolded himself for moaning first. Being the one who makes the other become the horniest first ends up being the seme, but being an uchiha Itachi had a back up plan. He narrowed his eyes at Naruto.

"So thats how it going to be, huh?" Itachi said in a low husky and a slightly pissed of voice. Naruto got a confused and worried look in his eyes and tilted his head to the side.

"What do you mean Ita-sama?" Naruto asked in a shaky. Itachi didn't answer, he simply started to strip.

First went his shirt and it reviled his muscular chest and abs. Naruto gulped at the sit not sure what to do. It is his first time after all.Itachi's sharp ears picked up the responce. Then he ever so slowly unbottened his pants and unzipped the zipper. The dragon's ear picked up the the paniking heart beat of his mate. He slowly walked over to his fox and bent over putting and hand on each side of naruto and lend forword. "Would you be so kind as to take out my hair tie?" he asked in the same voice.

Naruto reached up with a shaky hand and did so. When the fox pulled his hand back he watched how the strains of hair fell all around his lover. He blushed at the sight. Itachi took this chance to make a sneak attack on his lovers mouth. He plunged his tongue into the others mouth and striping him of the pajama top. The dragon pushed the small fox to lay on the bed. The dragon pulled backto look at the fox's naked body and noticed a swirl tatoo that was on his stomach. He smirked and started to kiss down his fox's neck. He continued to do this until he encountered a pick nipple. He slowly rubbed his tongue on it and he really enjoyed the pleasureable sounds that the blond made. The dragon rubbed the sensitive skin of the fox's inner thigh and smirked slightly at the gasp the he recived from the blond as his fingers brushed over his mates hardened lenght.

Then, Itachi was surprised that he was on his back and Naruto was on top of him, panting heavily. Itachi looked in to the fox's eys and ound his blue eyes darked with desires. "You still have cloths on," he panted, "thats not fair is it?"

"No its not," Itachi said with a smirk. "So what are you going to do about it Naru-koi?" he asked, teasingly. Naruto didn't reply verberly but showed his seme instead. He pulled of his jeans and underwear. Naruto rocked his hips and they both stiffened from the sensation of their members rubbing against each other. Itachi then was caught be surprise again. His cock was quickly engulped in warm moister and had to grip the sheets so he would thrust forward and chock Naruto on his first blow job. But the dragon's well power almost snapped when Naruto started to teasse the tip.

As soon as Naruto let go of Itachi's member he found himself on his back under Itachi again. He begain to lick the blond franticly as he smiled at how the blond was rocking his hips in comlete desperation. He moved up and kissed the blonded and put three fingers in front of the fox's mouth. Naruto looked at him and shock his head and turned away. Itachi looked at him confused. Naruto lifted his hand and pointed to the bottle of lube that Kakashi sent him. Itachi smiled and retrived the bottle and returned to being on his uke. He kissed his fox again while he coated his three fingers. He positioned his fingers at Naruto's enterance and slowly entered two fingers. He meet with some resistance and could hear the wimpers coming from his mates mouth. He lend up and saw that the blond was crying. He bent forward and started to kiss the tear away.

"You have to relax for me Naru-koi," he wispered in to the fox's ear. Naruto nodded and forsed himself to relax. Itachi keep kissing Naruto with butterfly kisses on his face as he finally got three fingers inside of the blond. Then while playing with teasing the fox he hit his sweet spot. Naruto arched his back and let out a sharp gasp.

"Please, Ita!" Naruto moaned as he looked up in o Itachi's eyes. Itachi smirked, because know he had his invitation. He removed his fingers and positioned himself at the openning. In one quick thrust he was captured with in the warm tightness and on top of that he his Naruto's sweet spot again making the fox squirm in pleasure. Itachi was moving in a slow pase so he wouldn't hurt Naruto. Soon Naruto started to get restless.

"Please, Itachi, go faster... please," he panted. At the way the dragon's fox said it his name he snapped. He began to thust harder and faster as he rubbed Naruto's member. After a while Naruto came and the tighness that engulped Itachi sent him over the edge a few seconds after Naruto. Itachi colapsed onto Naruto. Thier Heart beats trying to even the beat out. Itachi realising that he fell on top of Naruto rolled of. Naruto wimpered from the loss of body heat. The dragon smirked and pulled the fox in to a warm emberace. He noticed that the blond was fighting sleep and moved so his mouth was inches away from the blonds ear.

"Go to sleep koi, we have a long screwing week ahead of us," he whispered to him. Naruto nodded his head and drifted off to sleep and he soon followed.

ok its short I'm sorry but at least you got it right?... Ok I'll do my best to figure out how to end this... or make it longer... what ever I have time for... Love you all!!


End file.
